


Wanted

by OnceStayArDay



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: BoomBoom, Character Death, Gangs, Hurt, Kidnapping, Multi, Rivals, Serious Injuries, Violence, dundundun, enemy, mafia, much happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceStayArDay/pseuds/OnceStayArDay
Summary: A new gang has appeared on the wanted list.Stray Kids
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Stray Kids.

That’s the name.

A new, dangerous and violent gang that has been bothering the town recently. They started running around, destroying things, scaring others.

No one knows much about them. Not even the police.

There was a big robbery at the bank last week and even though the police don’t have a lot of information, they all know it’s Stray Kids’s doing.

They would always leave one clue after them. A clue that everyone would notice. Not something very big, but something the police would notice.

A shoelace.

No one knew why they used exactly that, but they didn’t want to know either.

Stray Kids just got back from a robbery they had done. They had heard about a man in their city that was apparently had a lot of money, and they wanted that money.

They wanted it so bad that they even killed the man to get past him.

It was Jeongin who killed him actually. That’s his real name. They never used their real names when they were on a mission. They all had nicknames. Jeongin’s nickname is I.N.   
  
He was the youngest in their gang, but trust me, even though he’s just 19, he’s more dangerous than he looks. Everyone falls for his charms, but he ends up killing them later. He’s ultimate weapon is his gun. He’s got his gun with him almost all the time.

Then we have Seungmin. Seungmin was usually the one who was keeping track on everything. He would sit in his room and help their leader, Chan, make the plans.   
He got the nickname Seungmo. The reason behind the nickname is a fun story, but that’s not so important now.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of being a part of the killing, but he would always look after the other members.   
  


Next up we have Felix. His nickname is Yongbok. Yongbok is actually his real name, but he doesn’t like it so much. He wasn’t the biggest fan of having it as his nickname, but the others insisted. He eventually agreed, but he still got teased for it.

Felix would mostly beat up the people that was in their way with his own hands. Even though he was everyone’s sunshine, he could still turn into darkness.

Literally just his voice could scare people away. 

Jisung was probably the most energetic one out of them. At least when the members were alone at their ‘home’.

He got the name J.One. He was the one to choose that name. He really liked it because he thought it made him sound cool. (😎)

when they were doing a mission, he turned completely seriously and could even go mad. He loved his knife. It was one of the most precious things he had. 

He loved the feeling of putting the blade into someone else’s skin while they were screaming for him to stop.   
That’s what surprised most people. When you look at him, he looks so innocent. But when you turn your back at him, you will probably have a blade in your shoulder three seconds later.

Hyunjin. Aka Sam. He’s the tallest in Stray Kids and probably the most beautiful person you will ever see.

Just like Felix, he loves beating up people. Why? Because he loves the feeling of getting his hands full of blood. He wasn’t a big fan of killing either. Hurting them was more fun.

Chanbin was the sixth oldest in the gang, but he was also the youngest in the Hyung-line.

He was also known as SpearB.

Even though Jeongin was the youngest, Changbin liked to pretend that he was. He would show of his aegyo and cuteness a lot to his members, but they were only disgusted by it. 

Changbin probably have the biggest duality. He could go from being a baby, to being the scariest person you would ever meet.

He loved seeing people suffer and loved holding money in his hands. Especially money that wasn’t his. Even though everyone was in on robberies, he was usually the one who ran out with it.

Next up we have Minho, who was more known as Lee Know.

Everyone was scared of him. Even his members would be careful not to piss him off. Jeongin had taken it too far once and let’s just say, he didn’t do it again.

Everytime he walked up to someone they were robbing or something, the victim could freeze. His eyes was most of the time emotionless.

But don’t misunderstand. He wasn’t always as angry and mad. He had a very soft side as well. A side that he didn’t show so much and tried to hide. When that side came out, the members would always enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

Even though he didn’t show it much, he really cared about his members. He just took care of them in a different way.

Before going to bed, he would always check up on the others and make sure that were in bed.

Lastly, we have Chan. Also knows as Cb97. He’s the leader and the person who created Stray Kids. He came out of a very hard time in his life, but found joy again when he met the others. 

Everyone had a tragic story and that’s what brought them so close. 

Chan was like the dad out of them. He cared for them more that he cared for himself. He would do anything for his members to be safe. 

Chan worked a lot with Seungmin during missions. They would make amazing plans that always worked out. Chan was a lot smarter than he looked. The members would usually tease him when he said something smart, which he found a little strange, but the members said it was just because of how stupid he looked.

Chan was always carrying a gun as well. For missions of course, but also so he could make sure that no one was rude to his members because then he would probably blow their head off-

Their personalities might be very different, but they were still as close as family. They all loved each other no matter what and would literally _kill_ for each other’s safety.

They had no idea what was about to come.


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens is they all went to the fight as eight, but only came back as seven?
> 
> WARNING: READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING!

**Chan (POV)**

"CB, RUN"

I looked back and saw a man behind me. He was big, but not as big as Hyunjin. He came running towards me and that's what made me come back to my senses. Before I could react, Minho hit the man in the head, which made him pass out.

"Another save by Lee Know", I chuckled and Minho hit my arm.

"Well I have to because it's not like you can do it yourself", this time I hit him. "Hey!"

The others were still fighting. It was a very aggresive fight which made me worry more than usual. I couldn't see all my members. Or I could see everyone, except for Jeongin, our youngest.

I ran up to where Hyunjin was and saw him sitting on top of a man while hitting him with full force. Blood splattered everywhere and the man had gone unconscious. That didn't stop Hyunjin from hitting him. 

I ran up to him and ripped him of the man. He started whining over that I stopped him, but he stopped quickly after he saw the worred look on my face.

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"Jeongi- I mean I.N"

He looked at me confused. "W-what about him?"

"I can't find him"

Hyunjin didn't react which worried me a little more, but it hit him after a few seconds. 

"HE'S MISSING?!"

I covered his mouth quickly before taking his arm and dragging him into a little hallway. "Shhhh! You can't be so loud all the time, Hyunjin!", I whispered. I used his normal name becuase we were alone now and Hyhunjin would always find it more comforting. 

Everyone in Stray Kids were very close, but Jeongin and Hyunjin were literally like one. They were inseparable and would stick together all the time at home. I knew Hyunjin wasn't probably the best person to talk about this with, but he was the only one who was "free".

"Yes, he's missing. I could see everyone, but him", I sighted.

Hyunjin was almost panicking right now. We had all been in bad situations before, like when Hyunjin was beating up the unconscious man right before this. 

When I had finally calmed him down, his rage started. "If anything happened to him, I will kill those bastards!" He said calmly, but in a mad tone. "I'll fucking chop of their fingers", he was getting more and more specific and I sighed again. "Then I'll carve my name into their chests while hearing them scream", ok now he was starting to get scary. "And AT THE END-" he raised his tone at the end. "-I WILL MAKE THEM DRINK FUCKING BLEACH BEFORE-". 

*slap*

He put his hand to his cheek and looked at me. I didn't like to get mad at him, but he was getting too loud. "You need to calm down, mister". He stared at me with hurt in his eyes. There was nothing more I hated seeing then when they were hurt by me. 

"I know Jeongin is your weak spot, but you can't let the others find out about it"

Hyunjin nodded and took his hand away. His look changed and before I could say anything more-

*slap*

I looked up at him confused, but he just chuckled. 

"Sorry, but I just needed to", he said before running back to where the other were. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!", I screamed back and heard him laugh.

When we both got back to the ground where the others were, we were embraced by the other members. All the other men were gone and it was only us left.

"WHERE WERE Y-YOU GUYS? W-WE THOUGHT WE LOST Y-YOU!" Jisung sobbed loudly in my chest. Even though Jisung was known for literally being a psycho, he was really soft for his members. He cared about them more that anything. I held him close to me and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"shhh, it's ok , We're here now", I put my chin on his shoulder and held him even closer.

Minho looked over at all of them but could only count five. 

"W-where's Jeongin?", he stuttered and looked over at me. Minho wasn't the type of person to cry easily, but Jeongin was like a son to him. No, Chan and him weren't dating or anything, but they were both like the parents of the group. The last time they saw Minho this worried was probably three years ago.

"I don't know! Chan was looking for him earlier, but we couldn't find him!" Hyunjin yelled before breaking into sobs. He walked over to Felix who had tears in his eyes as well. Jisung went over to them as well and they all cried together.

"Do you think they took him?", Seungmin asked.

"I don't know. If he's not here, then they probably have him", I answered and all of them looked down. 

Changbin kicked a wall that was close and dragged his hair in frustration.

_Please be safe Jeongin. We can't afford to lose you. You mean too much for us._

Then i head more sniffels and sobs from my side. These weren't from Felix, Jisung or Hyunjin. 

I looked over to my side and saw Minho standing there, looking down while tears flowed down his cheeks. I went up to him and took my arms around him. He burried his had into my chest and let it all out. 

"P-poor Jeongin, H-hes probably so s-scared rightt n-now" he sobbed and I just put my hand on the back of his head and stroked his hair. My own eyes were also full of tears and I just let them go while hugging Minho even tighter. 

"I'm sure he's doing fine. He's a strong boy", I said, but honestly, I don't know if I even believe my own words. Jeongin had always been a very scared person. He came from a bad family where he would get hit by his dad, and really relied on his members. They were the ones that helped him away and helped his get past all the memories.

_Please, just please be safe._

**Jeongin (POV)**

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I knew what happened and I knew that I should try to escape, but my body was too tired. I raised my head a little and saw myself laying on the floor. I layed my head back down and felt my eyes water up.

"Well, well, well, are you finally awake" I heard a man come into the room. The man was chuckling, but not a fun chuckle. It was a scary one. 

All I could do right now, was just lay here and take all the torture that I knew was about to come.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and let out a loud scream when I felt the man whipping my thigh.

_Please come and find me! Please help me excape this hell!_

The man forced my arm up and put a needle into the skin. I started feeling dizzy and knew that the man had drugged me. 

The last thing I felt was the man opening the buttons on my shirt, before I passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the first real chapter! 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it! :D
> 
> It's not so long, but hey, more will come later!

**Author's Note:**

> Sksksksk I’m literally so excited for this!!! This is the story that I was talking about in my other story!  
> Based on the au that @kwoobumx (on TikTok) made!


End file.
